Hope In The Darkness
by Crinkle
Summary: Legolas is hit with his memories as he hangs in a dungeon dying. Not a romance! Torture included...rating may change
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nilavar.  
  
Summary: Memories assail Legolas as he hangs in a dungeon dying.  
  
Rating: PG13 for torture...not a romance!  
  
I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if this should be R!!!! Lots of torture so if you don't like the whole torture thing you should probably not read this. Well I hope you enjoy and please review. (no flames please!!!! I feel bad after I read them.) I promise I shall update either every or everyother day.  
  
Hope In The Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
He watched her outside from his balcony. It was night time and a mighty storm was blowing. She stood out there in her gown with the wind blowing from the side. It blew her long hair furiously as it did her gown. She did not seem to notice. She was staring upward at the stars. The clouds were about to cover them and it started to rain. She still kept her face raised up letting the water hit her skin. Her arms were slightly lifted at her sides. He watched with a smile. Finally the rain reached him and he closed his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tears trailed down his face. The taste of salt reached his mouth. He barely aknowledged it. His vision had been slowly turning cloudy. He could hear the screeches and horrid sounds of the Orcs. Screaming and taunting him they were. But not yet had he given them what they so desired. His screams.  
  
Only when left alone did his straight emotionless demeanor fall, showing his fright. Only then would he focus on the pain. Being an elf he could endure more than any others. He cursed what some men would call a gift at the moment though. He had not had anything to eat for almost two weeks if memory served him. Water yes, but no food. Still he lived. His body endured.  
  
He had had no sleep. Too frightened to sleep even for a minute. He tried to keep his senses as alert as ever. Though he was sure sleep would help them, he would not take such a chance. For they may come while he slept. As hard as he tried though, his body was exhausted and he knew if help did not come soon, he would be lost.  
  
He could no longer feel circulation in his hands. His body weight was pulling on them as he hung in the air from chains attatched to his wrists. They were bleeding from the metal digging into his skin. The blood ran down his arms to his dislocated shoulders. From his shoulders to his chest down the length of his upper body was the a purple and blackish color from his broken ribs. They had stopped beating him a couple days before and for that he was thankful. He was sure if they had not stopped his ribs would have been dust. Not to mention the very thought that one of them may have punctured his heart or lungs.  
  
His left thigh had an arrow embeddoned in it. Along with it, many knife wounds along both legs. His face was as his chest in color. His lip had been split open and the left side of his face had swelled up. His hair was full of grime and crusted blood. All in all, if anyone who knew who he was saw him, they would not recognize him, let alone know that he was an Elf. He no longer glowed with the pale light as Elves did. He was unrecognizable.  
  
The door swung open suddenly and two Orcs entered. What they brought with them made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He disguised his fear before they saw it. They grinned evily as they came in holding the hot metal rod still glowing red. They waited for the fear to pass across his face. All they got was a look of quiet defiance. The blue eyed gaze never wavered. It was unerving for an evil such as them. The blue eyes never blinked. There was no more beauty of the Elfs left what with all the blood, filth , and utter weakness. The once strong body was limp and seemed out of place. The Elf had wide broad shoulders that went down to a narrow waist and hips. His torn leggings did not conceal the muscle in his thighs. His arms too were shaped well with muscle.  
  
So all in all, the once powerful body that still looked it, was limp dangling in the air. Bruised and bloodied he was. It was a sight that made the Orcs cackle in glee. Although it made their day, it was put to a stop. At first sight they would see a pitiful sight of an Elf, looking closer would bring the truth. Looking into the eyes they saw the purity within. The Elf still had his spirit. It shined through those bright eyes like the sun breaking through the clouds in a storm. In mind he would hold strong and that's what they needed to break. They needed to inflict so much pain he would have no more will to live. So much so that whatever memories and hope he had would be driven away like fire put out by the water.  
  
So with the eagerness of a child, the two Orcs sought out to make him scream. They strutted forward slowly. The one without the metal grabbed the Elfs hair from behind and jerked his head back. The other stood in front of the Elf hoping to frighten him with the agonizing wait. The Elf spat on him. The Orc hissed and brought the rod up. He placed it on the far right of the area he intended to burn. He pushed the metal into the skin as he outlined the elfs collarbone. The smell of his burning flesh filled the room.  
  
It took every inch of his will not to cry out. The Orc behind him prevented him from trying to swing back. He could smell his own flesh. He bit the inside of his cheek as a last resort to keep from screaming. He bit down so hard that he began to bleed. He finally could take it no longer. With as much strength as his battered body had left, he pulled his legs back hitting the Orc behind him between the legs. Then when the Orc let go and fell to the ground he swung his legs forward and kicked the Orc with the rod. The Orc flew throught the air and hit the wall. A crack echoed in the room followed by a clatter as the metal hit the stone ground. Occe the Orc behind him recovered, he grabbed his sword and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt.  
  
With that, the Elf's eye sight left him and his tensed body went slack. Slowly all his senses left him and he went unconscious. The Elf welcomed it hoping it would take him away from the nightmare if only for a few minutes. And it did. Slowly memories assailed Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood as he dangled in the cold dungeon on the brink of death. 


	2. Nilavar

Thanks so very much for the reviews. They were all great and made me leap for joy. *leaps* So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Once again, this is not a romance but a friendship. Umm.......more torture to come.........*shakes head* I'm twisted. I don't know about you people but I have a thing with the main characters getting hurt. You know? Like when they are so close to death and then all the other characters are all sad and cry and.......ok .......yea I am done. Will Legolas die you ask? Well, you shall see later when I write more. I will either update again today or tomorrow. So enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There he is!"  
  
The two had been riding when they saw the stallion. He was a tall black wild Andalusion and had been living in the forest around Rivendell. Nilavar was fascinated with him and wanted to catch him. She was about to kick her heels and send her own horse flying after him when Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. Frowning she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. His own sparkling blue eyes returned the gaze.  
  
"Do you remember the last time you tried?" His face was very serious but there was a twinkle in his eyes that spoke of something else. She thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and then they shot open and she blushed with recollection. Legolas's serious demeanor suddenly broke into hysteric bursts of laughs that echoed through the forest.  
  
Legolas remembered the day like it was yesterday. They had both been riding when Nilavar had seen the magnificent horse. Legolas hadn't been able to stop her before she took off after him. He nudged his own horse into a run as he followed her, watching her long dark hair billow out behind her.. She was so intent on catching the stallion that she didn't notice her surroundings. Legolas had yelled a warning but was too late. She hit a low branch and was pulled off her horse. Instead of hitting the ground, she had dangled in the air with her hair all tangled up in the branch.  
  
Legolas had pulled his mount to a halt watching the spectacle without offering any help. She'd scowled at him and tried to untangle herself. A crack echoed through the forest and her eyes widened as the branch snapped and she was dropped in the air and hit the ground. After a few seconds of laying there and letting her heart settle down she looked up at Legolas. He swung off his mount gracefully and came over to her. His body would jerk every now and then as he tried to keep from laughing. But by the time he had untangled her hair from the branch, he was rolling on the ground in a laughing fit.  
  
The memory still brought tears of laughter to his eyes. Nilavar finally stopped blushing and hit him playfully. "All right, that's eough!"  
  
Finally Legolas stopped. "That sight will stay with me forever."  
  
She rolled her eyes to the sky. "Hurray."  
  
They looked back at the stallion who was about 200 meters away from them. He was a very beautiful animal, Legolas thought. His coat was as black as ebony. Even from such a distance he coulde see the muscles ripple as the horse moved. But as he watched the horse a sense of foreboding filled him. He wasn't exactly sure why it did, but he felt it there in the back of his mind. Suddenly the horse lifted it's head and looked at him. The dark eyes spoke of something. As quick as he had looked at Legolas. the horse turned and galloped out of sight. Legolas frowned and turned back to Nilavar, all since of merit gone.  
  
"I don't want you to go after that horse."  
  
Her eyes widened at his tone. "What? Why?"  
  
He looked back to where the horse had dissapeared. "I don't know. Just please don't. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me."  
  
She looked startled at his words and then smiled gently knowing Legolas was speaking from his heart. "You know I won't get hurt. I'm to stubborn to let that happen."  
  
Legolas frowned. It hurt Nilavar to see this. When he didn't respond she finally eased his concern and sighed. "But I promise I won't go after him."  
  
He smiled with relief. "Thank you."  
  
"Yea yea." She looked behind her. "You know that doesn't mean I'm going to promise not to hurt your pride when I beat you back to Rivendell though."  
  
"No need. I'll be there before you reach the river."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their laughter echoed in Legolas's mind as he jerked awake. The door had swung open and an Orc came in with a cup of water. He strolled up to Legolas and roughly poured it into his mouth. Legolas drank as much as he could before he sputtered it back out when there was to much in his mouth. The Orc jerked the cup back and sneared. Legolas scowled back. Suddenly out of nowhere, the Orc pulled out a sac and reaching inside, he took a handful of whatever was in there and threw it at Legolas. He jerked in surprise and barely contained a yelp. The salt burned something fierce when it hit his open wounds. He felt as if bugs had been set upon him and they were chewing upon his open flesh slowly. He shuddered which satisfied the Orc who left shortly after.  
  
When the door closed, Legolas let the tears fall unchecked. He thought back to his memories. Nilavar was his best friend and had been since they were born. His mother had been friends with Nilavar's family and had given birth to him about the same time as Nilavar's mother did to her. Since they were little Elflings they had known each other and had become fast friends. They knew everything about each other. Their fears, dreams, and secrets. If something was wrong it didn't escape the notice of the other. She was his most precious friend. His best friend. He would die for her.  
  
Finally he let exhaustion take over him giving no heed to what might happen. He retreated back into his memories as his throbbing wounds dulled ever so slightly......just like his spirit. 


	3. The Nightmare

Hey thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate them a lot. ~Crystal  
  
Alexa: Yes I know if Legolas is going to die......you'll just have to wait and see. *smiles*  
  
So here is the next chapter and perhaps another one later today!!! :)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
That night there had been a big storm. The smell of fresh rain filled the room. Legolas was awake in his bed with just his leggings on. He could see the lightning strike through the open door to his balcony. Yes, he had a room reserved for him at Rivendell. He visited often and was good friends with Elhoir, Elodin, Aragorn, and of course Nilavar. They were all great friends. When they were all younger they would play tricks on each other. He and the guys were in constant war with Nilavar and Arwen. As hard as it was to admitt though, the girls would always win. So they had all basically grown up with one another. Thus, since he visited so often, Lord Elrond had given him a room.  
  
Another flash of lightning hit, startling him. Not so much the lightning as the silouette of a figure on his balcony. He tensed a second before realizing it was just Nilavar. Her feet padded softly, so soft only an elf would hear it, as she came over to the side of the bed. She stood there fidgeting not knowing Legolas was awake. Finally she turned around and was about to leave when his hand grabbed the back of her gown and tugged at it. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Sorry to wake you."  
  
"It's all right. I wasn't asleep anyway."  
  
He scooted over on the huge bed and patted where he had been. She smiled and like a small Elfling jumped onto the bed and waited until the bed stopped moving before laying down on the covers next to him. She lay on her side facing him and he did the same.  
  
"So who am I to thank for this pleasent surprise? I don't believe it's the storm. For I strictly remember you trying to convince me to go out and run and spin beneathe the storms you so admire."  
  
Her smile dropped into a frown. "I had a nightmare."  
  
He smiled softly and put a hand to the side of her cheek. He noticed as he did, the slight claminess to her skin. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with fear. The dream really must have gotten to her. "Nilavar, it's OK. Just a bad dream. That's all."  
  
"I know but it seemed so real."  
  
"May I ask about what?"  
  
She was silent for a minute. Softly and slowly she began to tell him. "It was terrible. You and I had gotten into a fight about something and you went off somewhere. Then all of a sudden it was real dark and there was a figure in the darkness screaming. Oh the screaming was horrendous. It would shake you up if you had heard it." Her words began to rush out of her mouth in a hurry and her voice got louder and less controlled. "I couldn't wake up and the screaming was all around me."  
  
She started sobbing and he put his arms around her.  
  
"But then it stopped and all was quiet. Then some of the darkness lifted and I could see clearly the figure. He opened his eyes and.....and....it was you. You were covered in blood. The blood was everywhere. I called to you but you just looked right past me. Your eyes were unseeing. I tried to run to you but I couldn't. I couldn't move." Another sob escaped her.  
  
"You stood there and then slowly collapsed. I yelled to you, 'I'm here! I'm here! You're not alone!' Finally I was able to move. But when I grabbed you..........you were dead. It was as if you had lost all hope. Your blood was on my hands."  
  
She finally was unable to speak anymore and held him tight as she sobbed into his arms. He pulled her closer to him. "Shhh, it's OK. I'm here."  
  
Between sobs she said, "Please don't ever lose faith in me. I will always be there for you. If you ever did, it would kill me. I will always be there for you."  
  
He stroked her back gently. "I know."  
  
She fell asleep in his arms with the trail of her tears still visible. He brushed them away. He hated to see her like this. He wished he could take her nightmare away. She had been having them a lot lately. Arwen had told him she heard her cry in her sleep. Arwen's room was next to Nilavar's. He wished he could wisk away her fears. He glanced down upon her.  
  
She had fair skin that was sprinkled with freckles. The skin over her cheeks seemed to always blush which made him smile. She had beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. They were a light shade of sky blue but were rimmed with a cobalt blue. She had long dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black. She was rather short to the norm of the Elves, but it made her all the more unique to him.  
  
At first sight, some would think her unfriendly or even stuck up because she was quiet. She really was a wild child though once you got to know her. She was just extremely shy with strangers. She always made him smile, ecspecially when she would chase away the mob of girls that always followed him. He chuckled at the thought. The lightning and thunder died down slowly and soon the pitter patter of the rain lulled him to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Legolas and Nilavar had been startled out of their sleep from a scream within the room. They both jutted up from the bed getting tangled in the process and fell off the bed in a pile. But not before Legolas saw Milaquarwen, one of his many admirers, rush from the room with a bright red face. Nilavar and he hit the floor with a thunk. They both burst out laughing in a sprawled heap on the floor, tangled up with one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was violently jerked from the memory with a burst of pain. He was being held still in the air by four Orcs as a fifth one held a knife and very unpleasent looking tools to him. He was ripping into the bottom of Legolas's feet. Legolas tried to pull away but to no avail. The orcs held him strong and he was too weak to fight them. His legs jerked as the metal sliced his feet and carved into them. He bit his lip as the cold air rushed to his open flesh and seemed to scrape it. The Orc then tried another tool. It had a hook on it and got stuck somehow as it was plunged upon his foot. With a growl the Orc tugged at first and then ripped it from his foot. Legolas finally cried out and gulped for air as shudders raked his body. The Orcs grinned wickedly and left him with a last word.  
  
"That'll teach you filth not to kick. Next time, we'll cut off you feet!" The door slammed.  
  
Legolas was left with the slight echo of his blood dripping to the floor. 


	4. Despair

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Aragorn's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he finally found a shred of Legolas's tunic. He had been searching with Gimili, and of course some guards from Gondor, for near a week now.  
  
Legolas had been on his way to visit Arwen, Gimili, and himself about two weeks ago. They had not seen Legolas for almost four years. The first two years Aragorn had been busy with Gondor, getting her back on her feet that is. When he had finally been able to visit his old friend, Legolas had been busy helping his father with the Woodland realm of Mirkwood. Finally though, everyone's schedule was empty and they had planned for a visit. Gimili was even planning on showing up about four days after Legolas. Gimili showed up, but no Legolas.  
  
Aragorn and Gimili didn't worry too much about their friend at first assuming he was just running late. But then a merchant had come up and said there was a dead horse upon the road. He was too old to move it and so came to report it so something could be done about it before it rotted and stunk up the area. Knowing this was the road Legolas would come by, Aragorn and Gimili had decided to help, just in case. When they came upon the horse they had to cover their noses. The horse had been hit with about six Orc arrows and was covered with bugs and flys eating away at it's flesh. The horse had a Mirkwood bridle and no saddle. It was Legolas's horse.  
  
From that moment, after getting some men to help, Aragorn used his old ranger tracking skills and followed a feint trace of Elf blood and some heavy tracks in the dirt. That had been a week ago. Aragorn had been starting to despair at ever finding his friend. And if he did find him, it would be too late. The leftover Orcs from the War of the Ring had been moving across Middle Earth murdering and pillaging. Gondor had hunted many of the groups but there were still many out there. And they had Legolas. Aragorn had heard the horror stories of what they did to the Elves. He could only pray to the Valor Legolas would hold strong.....if he were still alive.  
  
Aragorn shook his head ridding himself of the thought. Legolas would hold strong. He had to! Aragorn chanced a glance at Gimili. GImili looked tired and distraught. He and Legolas had become fast friends despite their background. It was a strong bond that would never be broken. Gimili cared greatly for his friend as did he. It was hard to think of Legolas caught and held against his will. Legolas was such a strong, wise Elf. He was probably one of the best fighters Aragorn and Gimili would ever know. His skill with his bow and his blades was stunning. He made fighting look like a graceful dance with every swing of his blades. To others, he made the bow look like a simple feat and Aragorn has only known him to miss his target once. That was very impressive. Along with his fighting skills, Legolas was your typical Elf. Wise, graceful, stunning, joyful and sorrowful at the same time, stubborn, and even a little intimidating. There was no way you could dislike the Elf. He and Aragorn had become instant friends when they met........and Aragorn didn't want to lose that. He would not let him down.  
  
And finally through all the searching they had been given a break. A piece of Legolas's tunic and a fresh trail. It wasn't much longer now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were training at the fields. Legolas was training with his bow. He was hitting every target of course. Nilavar watched in fascination. She resulted in throwing apples in the air for him to shoot at. He hit every one.  
  
"You know what blondie?"  
  
He shot an arrow at the target down the field hitting the bulls eye. "What?"  
  
"I think you need to try a new weapon. I mean, you've mastered the bow, but in a battle you may not always be at a safe distance. You may get into hand to hand combat you know?" She was kicking the dirt on the ground looking in deep concentration.  
  
"I know that Nilavar. I have been in hand to hand combat nearly a hundred times before which is why I take a sword with me."  
  
"You need something new though." Suddenly her head popped up. "I got it. Wait here!"  
  
She ran off back across the field back to what he assumed was her room. He walked over to retrieve his arrows and when he got back she had returned. She held out two knives to him. The blades were sharpened to a point in the silver of the metal. There was an intricate design down the curved blades. The handles were a creamish color with even more designs. He turned them over in his hands admiring them. She smiled with pride.  
  
"They're mine. I am giving them to you. Seeing how you are leaving back home tomorrow, you can take them with you and practice with them back in Mirkwood. So when you come back you can strut your stuff."  
  
He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I will take the uttermost care with them."  
  
She frowned. "The only harm you could do with them would be to leave them in your room to gather dust. You must promise me you will train hard with them."  
  
"I promise, and I shall treasure them forever."  
  
He looked back down at them in awe. He had never really considered knives. He knew how special the knives were to Nilavar and he did keep his promise. By the time he came back to Rivendell after going back home for a year, he was a master of the knives. The knives seemed to come to life in his hands. He'd defeated every opponent he practice against. He could feel her spirit within them as they whistled in the air. When he came back to Rivendell, he showed her and she practically giggled in delight. He had been so proud that day. Nothing filled his heart with joy more than making his best friend happy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. There was a lot of commotion coming from outside the door. The Orcs were yelling. They were speaking in their cursed tongues and he couldn't understand them. From their tone though he could hear the fright. Something was making them nervous. He hung there for about an hour before anybody came in. One of the larger Orcs hobbled in. He had a nasty sneer on his face. Behind him, all had gone quiet. Where did all the others go? The Orc drew his attention.  
  
"It seems your friends are coming for you. Why is beyond me."  
  
Legolas's heart skipped a beat. Aragorn? Gimili?  
  
"Don't get all excited. They won't find you. This cave is well hidden. Plus........"  
  
He pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed Legolas's right shoulder. Before it struck him, Legolas noticed some kind of a paste on it. They had poisoned it.  
  
"You'll be dead if they ever do find the cave which is slim to impossible odds."  
  
Legolas grimaced as it took a few tugs to get the knife back out. The Orc grinned with satisfaction. "It's been a pleasure."  
  
With that, the door shut and Legolas could here the click of a lock. 


	5. A Final Farewell

Thanks for the reviews. I had a request to make the story R. So should I change it? Well here we go with the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It had been many years since that day on the training field with Nilavar. Now Legolas was back at Rivendell, for the second time in two weeks. The week and few days before he had been in a meeting with all free peoples of Middle Earth. It was an unpleasent meeting. He had not been able to speak with Nilavar at the time because he had to go straight back home. There it had been decided that Legolas would represent the Elves in the fellowship on the quest of the ring. Now he was back to begin the quest, and to tell Nilavar.  
  
He was to leave in a few hours time but he wouldn't leave without telling her. He searched everywhere in Rivendell and then finally found her in the garden. She was sitting in a tree reading a book.  
  
"Hey Nilavar."  
  
At the sound of his voice she smiled and dropped from the tree. She ran and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"It has been too long Legolas. Why didn't you tell me you were visiting. I would have met you halfway!"  
  
She grinned up at him but something was in his eyes. Her smile faltered a bit.  
  
"I need to talk with you Nilavar."  
  
He led her a ways off to the waterfalls. He sat down on a log and she sat down beside him. He held onto her hand. He knew she wasn't going to like the news.  
  
"I am leaving in a few hours."  
  
"You just got here though."  
  
"Yes but I need to leave right away. You heard that there was a council days back correct?" She nodded. "You knew what it was about?"  
  
"Yes, it was about the one ring. It was decided that there was to be a quest to destroy it. What does that have to do with anything though?"  
  
He was quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He stared at the falls listening to the water crash against the rocks. "I am to be going on the quest."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "No. They can choose another Elf. They can't force you to do this."  
  
He didn't speak. She let go of his calloused hand. "They can get another Elf right?"  
  
"I volunteered. I want to represent the Elves on this. I want to go."  
  
Her face paled. "Legolas. Wha....why? You could get killed!"  
  
"I know that. But if my death will in some way help stop the evil in this world than let it be. I am not joing to die though Nilavar. I want to be there to help with my skills in anyway that I can. Don't you have faith in me?"  
  
Her tear filled eyes turned to ice and her words became harsh.  
  
"There is a good chance you could die! I have a terrible feeling about this and......of course I have faith in you. But this is not just some kind of game. You could be gone for years and be wounded or killed. Legolas what are you thinking?"  
  
He stood up in his fury. "I am not a child! I know this is not some game. Do you think I am going to be a hero? I am going to help tear down evil and bring Middle Earth peace. I may not be able to do much, but Dammit Nilavar I can try!"  
  
He hadn't wanted to lose his temper but her harsh words had released it from him. Did she think him weak and a child? She jumped up from the log.  
  
"Middle Earth will never be in peace! Yes, you may go and help to destroy the ring, but evil will always find it's way back. Peace never lasts. Yes, I want it just as bad as you, but why try and help when it will do no good? Why waste youir life on it? You are putting your life on the line and I don't want to learn of your death." Her last words had been spoken softly and quietly.  
  
He was bloody furious but held his shouts.  
  
"Those are the stupidest words I have heard come forth from your mouth. I have never heard this side of you. Yes evil will always be there but why not help to weaken it? What is our life worth if we never do any good in it? I don't know about you, but I don't want to hide and pretend like the world is fine and innocents aren't dieing all over. I know your heart Nilavar. You would not do such a thing, but you do not recognize your own words. For that is exactly what you are saying." His shoulders dropped and the tension left his body and he looked defeated.  
  
" I do love you Nilavar but I specificaly remember you saying you would always be there for me. This is hard for me but I need you here for me. I do not want to leave you with this between us. But it seems you have gone back on your word."  
  
Her eyes teared up. He had felt cruel for saying it, but it was true.  
  
"I remember that night too Legolas. It seems you forgot why I don't want you to think I will never be there for you. It's as if my nightmare has come true."  
  
She backed up slowly as she spoke, her dress gently rustling. "In my nightmare you did not see me. You saw right through me. You did not hear what I was telling you. I tried to get to you but I couldn't. Since you did not see me you lost hope. She barely got the words out.  
  
"And then you died. It seems to me Legolas, that I have not given up my word. You just aren't listening. I hope it is not already too late." Swiftly she turned with a swish of her dress and ran out of the garden.  
  
Legolas's composure broke and he did not come out of the garden for sometime. Later on when he was about to leave with his other eight companions, he saw Nilavar up on the balcony. Leaves were falling softly from the trees. Everything was as if in slow motion. He watched her for a few moments not moving. He could see the sorrow in her eyes. He so wanted to comfort her, but he didn't. He was sorry they had left on such a terrible note. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
She watched him look up at her. She held her breath waiting for him to come to his senses. He instead shook his head at her and her hopes plummeted to the ground. So that was it. He would leave and she would have to wait here in agonizing worry not knowing if he lived or was dead. She almost ran back down the stairs and into his arms just to say good-bye. But her damn stubborn pride held her back.  
  
She finally raised her hand to him in farewell as tears fell from her eyes. He inclined his head and turned from her leaving with the Fellowship. The leaves fell slowly around the clearing. All was silent. Time never sped up for her. It ate at her insides. When he was out of her sight she ran down the stairs and into the stable where she put the bridle on her horse. She lept on him and rode out into the forest. Deep into the forest she saw flashes of Legolas and her everywhere she went. As little Elflings playing hide and seek. Legolas falling from a tree and breaking his arm. Throwing acorns at each other sitting on limbs of the trees. Sleeping under the stars. Riding through the trees. In the glade, with her teaching Legolas how to dance. Suddenly she saw a flash of black.  
  
She turned and saw the Andalusion. She let her tears fall with anger and let the fury flow through her body. She brushed her heels against the sides of her horse and practically flew through the trees. 


	6. The Light

Chapter 6:  
  
Aragorn wiped the black Orc blood from his sword. He was furious. He had changed the course of their search finding more blood. Following the trail they had run into a rather large groupr of Orcs. The group seemed startled to see them. NO matter, the Orcs soon drew out their weapons and the battle started. ARagorn had yelled out to keep survivors. IN the end they had one, but he had killed himself with a hidden knife in his filthy boot.  
  
Aragorn held his temper. Gimili did not. So with a growl he ran his axe into the Orcs body over and over. He knew as much as Aragorn that the Orcs knew about Legolas. They had found his weapons amongst the Orcs dead bodies. His bow which had been a gift from the Lady Galadrial lay broken in two, and his two knives from Nilavar. Aragorn rubbed his brow in frusteration. The past dday they had been going around in circles. The Orcs had filled them with hope knowing Legolas must be somewhere nearby. But now that they were all gone, they had no idea as to where he may be. They may not make it in time after all. Aragorn prayed once again to the Valor that something would turn up. However slim the chances were he wouldn't give up. He would not let his friend die.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He thought he heard a noise but couldn't have been sure. He groaned. It hurt something fierce to open his eyes even the slightest bit. He looked around the dark room but could see nothing. There was no light. He had not seen it for weeks. Finally he took in all that was happeing. He was going to die in the dark never to see the sun again. Never to see his friends. The grass, trees, and wind blowing against his skin was but a memory now. It had only been two weeks. It had felt like eternity.  
  
Tears trailed down his face. The taste of salt reached his mouth. He barely aknowledged it. His vision had slowly become more cloudy. He could no longer hear any screeches and horried sounds from the Orcs let alone anything else. No longer did he heard the screaming and taunting for they were gone. Gone, and he had not given them what they desired. His screams.  
  
He had not given up hope then. He knew his attackers and all that had kept him alive was to defy them. But now he was all alone in the dark. No assailent he could see. Just the darkness and his past memories, nightmares, and mistakes slowly filled his head. He saw Nilavar and her twinkling blue eyes and flirtsy smile that she only gave him. His eyes filled with tears. He wished he had said good-bye to her. He wished he had stayed. His mistakes slowly took place of his hope. He could feel the darkness enter his very soul. Slowly his eyes began to close.  
  
But before they did, something caught his eye. It couldn't be. His mind was playing tricks on him. Beneath the door a light had appeared. But it was not the flicker of a torch. It was a pale white light. He stared at it fascinated. Suddenly he heard a click. What was it? The lock? The door was gently pushed open. Legolas's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. When they did, his eyes widened.  
  
Nilavar stepped through the doorway.  
  
She stepped quietly and quickly to him with a sad almost heart wrenching look in her eyes.  
  
"Is that really you Nilavar?" His own voice sounded foreign to him.  
  
"Yes it is." She put her hand upon his bruised cheek.  
  
Her hand was warm and it sent a shock through him. Love flowed through her skin. He had not felt love in what felt like ages. His body slowly jerked in quiet sobs that echoed through the room. He looked at her through tear filled eyes. She held onto him with one arm and with her free hand undid the chains. When he was loose his broken body collapsed against her. She held onto him gently as to not hurt him more. But he would not let her. He squeezed with as much strength as he had which wasn't much. He was so happy he did not notice the pain. He finally pulled away slightly but only after making sure he could stand with her support.  
  
"I have missed you so."  
  
"And I you." She put her forehead to his and looked deep into his eyes until he spoke.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"You did not lose hope Legolas. You have no need to apologize."  
  
:But I should ha..........." She shushed him.  
  
"The past is behind us. No need to worry about old mistakes. Yes, remember your memories. But to dwell on mistakes from the past harms your soul. It will slowly eait it away if you let it. Your soul keeps you going, don't let it die. The body cannot be without the soul."  
  
He looked at her and she saw it nagging at him inside. "Besides, the fault twas not yours. It was mine. Please forgive me. Know that I love you Legolas." She placed her hand upon his heart.  
  
"I will always be with you." She did not blink. "Now come. It is not yet your time to go. We must hurry." 


	7. The White Cloth

Chapter 7:  
  
The group practicly growled out their fury as they came to the spot. It was at the bottom of a cliff that a waterfall ran off of into a fast moving river. On other circumstances Aragorn would have enjoyed the soothing melody of the water. Instead he loathed it. They had passed this same exact spot three times before. His head dropped and eyes closed as Gimili yelled out his fury. When he finally looked back up somthing caught his eyes.  
  
A piece of whit cloth.  
  
"What.......?"  
  
He got off his horse and walking to it, bent down and picked it up. The others looked at their King curiously wondering what he had found. Gimili off in his own world was still yelling. Aragorn shouted at him. He quickly turned to Aragorn and when he saw the cloth in his hands jogged over. Taking his gaze from the cloth, Aragorn looked around at the area. Something caught his eye. There was a form sitting up against the rocks near the waterfall.  
  
Aragorn ran over to it and after his heart filled with joy recognizing the figure, his heart was quickly consumed with horror. He came to the figure and knelt down onto one knee.  
  
"Oh Legolas......"  
  
His eyes were closed and Aragorn almost thought him for dead. But then he noticed the slight raising of his chest. He nearly wept his relief. The others finally came over and Gimili was was too startled to do anything but drop to his knees. Tears filled his eyes. Their friend's body was hardly recognizable. It was so torn up and mutilated he hardly looked like an Elf. As Aragorn looked for his wounds his gaze came to a knife wound in his shoulder. The skin around it had become black.  
  
Gimili seeing it too opened his mouth to tell Aragorn, but Aragorn had already begun to clean it up with his supplies a soldier brought to him. Aragorn moved steady and thoroughly as he cleaned and treated the wound finally coating it with athelas. Inside he was torn up, but he knew his friend would live. If they had come any later, the poison would have taken him. He thanked the Valor for whatever miracle had lead them to find him. He shut his eyes and bowed his head in thanks. Gimili took it for the worst.  
  
"He is dead Aragorn? No! It cannot be." His head dropped also.  
  
"You have not so easily lost faith in your friend have you? Legolas is too stubborn to die on us."  
  
Gimili's eyes lit up. "So he's not.....?" His voice was gruffer then usual with emotion.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Good. Because when we get back to Gondor and he awakes, I'm going to give this crazy Elf a piece of my mind for traveling alone."  
  
"Now that's the Dwarf I know." Everyone jumped with the sound of Legolas's voice.  
  
They looked down and saw his eyes look up at them with only a slight trace of fever but with a noticable sparkle. Aragorn sighed in relief.  
  
"Yourlate."  
  
Gimili scoffed. "Well, you made it hard enough for us. How on Middle Earth did you get out here anyway? You don't look fit enough to walk Elf. We passed by here three times."  
  
Legolas smiled. "If it weren't for Nilavar, I'd still be in the dungeon."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Nilavar?" He put his hand on Legolas's forehead to check how bad his temperature was but it was only a slight one. "Legolas.........."  
  
But Legolas's eyes shut with his exhaustion before he heard the res of Aragorn's words. 


	8. Hope In The Darkness

Epilogue: One month later  
  
He kneeled before the small white statue staring at the inscriptions upon it. The wind blew throught the trees sending leaves blowing upon the soft stone. The only sound was their gentle rustling and the distant thunder from a storm. Time slowed down. He looked once again upon the statue. It was of an Elf maiden. Her hair and gown were blowing in the wind. Her arms were slightly raised as was her face to the sky. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. But he knew if the statue were alive, the eys would be of the prettiest blue he had ever seen.  
  
Legolas put his slightly scarred hand on the cold stone cheek. He looked down upon the name inscribed near the bottom. Nilavar. His eyes watered. She had died shortly after he had left Rivendell on the quest to destroy the one ring. He had placed the blame upon himself. But then her words came back to him from the dungeon and he knew he had to let it go. He had to move on in his life. If she were still alive, Nilavar would not have him do otherwise.  
  
He missed her with all his heart. But he knew she was still there. He could feel her all around him. He would see her again. When? Only time would tell him. But until then he had made a vow to live his life to it's fullest. He wiped a tear away and kissed his fingers and placed them upon the statues lips. Suddenly, rain broke away from the clouds and gently fell to the ground. His fingers felt oddly warm where he had placed them on the statue. The rain splashed off of the statue and he could have sworn he heard the echo of a familiar laugh.  
  
Yes, she certainly was watching over him. She had when he was captured and he had a feeling she would always be there for him when he really needed her. He knew though he would only see her again when they met each other in the Halls of Mandos. She had filled him with hope. And he made sure he would never lose it. His soul shown brightly through his eyes as it would for the rest of his life. She had saved him. She had been his hope in the darkness.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Ecspecially Deana :) And yes Mint Bubble.you guessed it!! Golden star for you! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
